


More The Merrier

by Tagsit



Series: Sin Series [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/pseuds/Tagsit
Summary: A Sin Series Sequel. Justin has a suggestion for Brian about how to expand their twosome into a permanent threesome.Story #4 in the Sin Series.





	More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Story dedicated - with fond memories of our Summer of Sin - to my wonderful friends and assistant writers in the LLLC!

 

More The Merrier

A Sin Series Sequel

By: Tagsit

 

 

“Hey there, Sunshine. How was Twinkie Day at the Mall?” Brian asked, sliding the loft door closed behind him as he made his way inside. 

 

The always luscious-looking blond looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa. Brian noticed that his Vanilla Twinkie looked a little jumpy tonight. Not that he expected the younger man to meet him at the door with lube and condom in hand every night, but it DID happen frequently enough that Brian had sort of gotten used to it. That didn’t seem to be on the agenda tonight, though. Tonight his little blond fireball was obviously preoccupied with thoughts of something other than Brian’s cock.

 

The older man loosened his tie as he crossed the expanse of well-polished hardwood flooring on his way to the bedroom, looking around himself with anticipation but not seeing the chocolate twinkie he expected to have been waiting along with his blond. That was another odd thing. Granted, it wasn’t Thursday - which was their usual night for Threesome Fun - but after hearing that Justin and Malik were getting together for lunch and shopping after Justin’s classes today, Brian had just expected their friend to come over for a bonus night. Brian was actually a little disappointed that the always entertaining young black man wasn’t there when he finally got home.

 

When Brian had managed to change out of his suit and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, find his way to the kitchen for a beer, and go through the mail, all without the normally loquacious Justin Taylor saying ANYTHING to him, the older man knew that something was up. He was tempted to just let his blond boy sit there on the couch and stew for a bit longer, but then saw the nervous tension in his partner’s shoulders and took pity on the poor boy. There must be something seriously wrong. 

 

Popping the tops on two beers, Brian made his way to the couch and then unceremoniously plopped down so that his long, lean body was draped over his Sunshine’s lap as well as most of the sofa. “Spill it, Sunshine!” Brian demanded without preface, handing over one of the beers at the same time in order to help lubricate the conversation.

 

“Well . . . um . . . see . . .” Justin started off but then gave up when it didn’t look like he could find the right words. 

 

Brian was just about to press him when the buzzer for the main downstairs door started making its characteristic rattling noise. Brian tossed back the rest of his own beer and then left the troubled twink to think while he answered the door. He pressed the intercom button and spouted his usual laconic, “Hey!” but only heard a mumbled reply. Brian was about to tell whoever was mumbling at his door to take a hike, but Justin jumped up, trotted across the hardwood floor, reached around Brian, and pressed the door release button. 

 

“It’s only Mal,” Justin explained when Brian gave him a critical look. 

 

“Ahhh! So the Chocolate Twinkie IS making an appearance tonight? I was wondering where Mal was. Should I get the sling set up or did you two already have other plans?” Brian chuckled, already envisioning how he’d like the evening to go. 

 

“Maybe,” was the cryptic reply that his little blond gave, which was not the type of enthusiastic response that Brian had expected. 

 

Something was definitely up with his twinkies tonight.  

 

Justin was already pulling the loft door open. Brian figured he’d just wait. They’d have to tell him what was up sooner or later. In the meantime, he simply leaned back against the edge of the kitchen counter and sipped at a second beer. Those troublesome twinks were obviously up to something and all he could hope for was that it was something deliciously naughty.

 

However, Brian was more than a little surprised when Malik finally did step off the elevator laden with two large suitcases, an overstuffed black canvas duffle bag, and a cardboard box full of even more stuff. Even more worrisome was the sight of the butterfly bandage holding together what appeared to be a nasty cut above the young man's left eyebrow and the soft black wrist support encasing Mal’s left hand. He also appeared to be limping as he struggled to push all his luggage through the door of the loft. 

 

“What the fuck happened, Mal?” Brian slammed his beer bottle down on the countertop and was over to the door in mere seconds, pulling the heavy and awkward box out of the injured twink’s hands. 

 

“Hey, Brian . . .” Mal tried to grin but the smile turned into a grimace and, now that he was closer, Brian could see why - almost hidden by the man's dark skin were several even darker bruises on his cheek, his jaw, and near the side of his mouth. 

 

“Shit, Mal . . .” Brian reached up and ran his fingertips lightly along the shorter man’s injured cheek. 

 

“You can say that again,” Malik replied dejectedly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment until he had his emotions back under control. 

 

Justin had already pulled all the luggage inside. Before Brian could ask for or Malik could offer an explanation, the young blond was ushering his two companions inside and pushing them towards the sofa. Neither of them offered up any resistance. Brian only stopped long enough to set the box he was carrying on the coffee table before taking his sad chocolate twinkie into his arms and then seating them both on the couch together. Mal let himself be pulled into Brian's lap and hugged - in itself a telling gesture since the inherently independent young man wouldn't normally let himself be coddled like that. Justin was quickly seated on Mal's other side with his arms around the man as well.

 

“Tell me,” Brian ordered succinctly a few minutes later. 

 

“Alex - the insane fucker - came home for lunch today,” Malik started in on his explanation, the anger in his voice clear as a bell. “Obviously, he'd already been drinking before he got home. I was just getting ready to head out to meet Cupcake at the mall, so I wasn't really paying attention and didn't notice, or see it coming, when the asswipe hit me with a sucker punch to my kidneys and basically knocked me on my ass . . . It went downhill from there.”

 

“Alex? The new boyfriend? The ‘Love of your Life’ Alex, who you just moved in with less than a month ago?” Brian questioned.

 

“Yeah, well, I might have been a little premature with that ‘Love of my Life’ shit,” Mal huffed out a small, unamused laugh. 

 

“Did the bastard say why, exactly, he thought it was a good day to beat the crap out of you?” Brian's own anger was bubbling just below the surface, barely contained and clearly evident in his tone of voice. “Not that there could ever possibly be a good excuse for this, but I'm just curious.”

 

“Um, I gathered - from the few intelligible words between the cursing and the kicking - that he was a bit upset about my spending the day with Justin and possibly coming over here afterwards.”

 

“I thought this guy knew about our arrangement and told you he was okay with everything?” Brian growled so viciously that it spurred Justin to get up and move around to sit on the arm of the sofa behind Brian and offer his calming touch.

 

“That IS what he said, but apparently he wasn't as okay with it as he made out . . .” Mal sighed and sank further into Brian's embrace. 

 

“That motherfucker. I'll fucking kill the bastard,” Brian vowed, trying to extricate himself from the two twinkies so he could get up and, presumably, storm over to Mal's apartment to personally exact his vengeance on this Alex. 

 

“Don't bother, Bri,” Justin refused to let go of his partner. “He's in jail. As soon as Alex left, Mal called me. I picked him up and took him to the urgent care center and then we went to the police. They arrested Alex at his work this afternoon. And then we went over there and packed up all of Mal’s shit.” Brian nodded his head, hugging the injured young man a little tighter while Justin rubbed soothing circles against the older man's back. 

 

“Good. The stupid git deserves a few nights in jail. Although I doubt he'll be there for long for a mere assault charge.” 

 

“Exactly. Which is why I invited Malik to move in here with us,” Justin announced, his voice getting a little quieter as he anticipated the flack this momentous new development might engender. 

 

“Move in . . . ?” Brian was momentarily stunned by the words and felt in dire need of some clarification, so he repeated the phrase aloud, just to make sure he hadn't misheard Justin. “Move in.”

 

Justin gently squeezed Brian’s shoulders in affirmation. At the same time Brian could feel Malik stiffen in his arms, as if already preparing himself for rejection. Apparently neither of the younger men were confident as to what Brian's response would be. They both continued to sit there, tensely waiting to hear what the third member of their little trio would say. 

 

Brian's quick mind rapidly worked through all the permutations this new arrangement would entail. Clearly, Malik going back to the fucker that beat him up wasn't an option. And, since he’d already given up his old apartment, the young physical therapist didn't have anywhere else to go unless he wanted to move back in with his parents or something equally horrific. Brian knew Mal would never go for that. And, yes, Mal could always find another apartment on his own - even if it took a few weeks - which would make his stay at the loft only temporary, but Brian didn't think that's what Justin wanted. Clearly, Justin wanted their friend to move in permanently. 

 

Brian had long since admitted that he loved Justin. That was a given and hadn't changed at all in the almost year since the Summer of Sin had ended. He would do pretty much anything for his amazing young lover. But did that include bringing a permanent third into their relationship? Not that Brian didn't care about Mal - he really did and, if anything, his feelings for the man he thought of as his Chocolate Twinkie had grown even stronger over the past year. They'd all spent so much time together, night after enjoyable night, and were honestly so comfortable together that it had never seemed a hardship to share Justin with him. But to make that permanent? Could they really do that? Did he WANT to do that? And how, exactly, would this all work?

 

“Don't overthink it, Stud,” Justin leaned forward and whispered the words in his partner’s ear as he slid his arms from behind all the way around Brian's chest. “It'll work out just fine. We all get along really well. And we can have Threesome Thursdays every single day of the week.” Justin emphasized this delightful idea with a gentle bite to Brian's earlobe and a tiny pinch to one sensitive nipple. “Two twinkies, no waiting.”

 

“But . . . What if I sometimes want it to be just you, Sunshine?” Brian asked hesitantly. 

 

“Then you just tell me that,” Mal offered, sitting up a little straighter in Brian's arms and reaching up with his uninjured hand to trace along the edge of the stud’s finely chiseled jawline. “I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself for an evening. As long as we're all open and honest about what we want - what we need - there shouldn't be any conflict that we can't resolve.” Mal tilted his head up so that he could seal his words with a kiss to Brian's ripe red lips.

 

“Same for me, Brian,” Justin piped up, adding a trail of his own kisses up the length of Brian's neck. “If you want a night alone with Mal every so often, I'll make myself scarce. I wouldn't mind. Not as long as I know the two of you will be waiting for me when I get home.”

 

“Yeah, but what am I supposed to do when you two wanna fuck without ME? Huh?” Brian sounded a little petulant at the mere idea of being excluded.

 

“You could stay and watch!” both Justin and Malik chimed in unison, ending in matching giggles.

 

“Humph. So you two twats have this all figured out already, huh?” Brian accused, although he didn't sound the least bit angry at all. 

 

“Well, not exactly,” Justin conceded. “It’s going to be a bit of a tight fit with three of us in here.” 

 

All three of them took a second to look around at the loft which, although spacious enough, wasn’t really big enough for all three of them. Brian’s desk area was overflowing with piles of paperwork that he’d brought home from work - he really did need to hire a new personal assistant to take over for Cynthia, who’d recently been promoted to lead her own team of marketing execs. In the other corner of the loft was Justin’s makeshift home studio complete with his large easel, a rolling cart full of paints, brushes and other accoutrements, a small table loaded with his graphics computer and school books, and a standing rack full of finished artwork and school projects. The bedroom was already crowded, with the closet of Brian-The-Clothes-Horse so full of his expansive wardrobe that you could barely get a spare hanger in there if you’d wanted to. And, while there was always room enough for their favorite third in the big platform bed, it didn’t seem like there’d be room enough in the rest of their home.

 

“Fuck it,” Brian declared with a shrug. “We’ve been saying we were going to look for a bigger place for a year now, so I guess it’s time. We might as well put some of that money we’ve got sitting around in the bank to use. And in the meantime we’ll figure something out. You don’t mind that it’s a little cozy, do you, Mal?”

 

“Fuck no. I like cozy,” Mal confirmed, adding a squeeze to Brian’s midsection to demonstrate his agreeableness.

 

“I LOVE cozy,” Justin piped up, sliding down off his perch on the arm of the sofa behind Brian till he was cuddled up between the furniture and Brian’s side. “Especially when we can all be cosy together.”

 

“Yeah, well, don’t get too many ideas, you two,” Brian warned even as his arm just naturally found its way around Justin’s back so he could shift his Sunshine over more comfortably onto his lap. “This doesn’t mean I’ve change my mind on the whole cuddling thing. You guys need to watch that shit. I know you, and if I don’t protect myself, every time I turn around you’ll be glomming all over me.”

 

“We promise, no cuddling,” Mal and Justin recited in sarcastic unison, before breaking out into giggles.  

 

Brian just shook his head, pulling his lips into his mouth to hide the smile that was trying to erupt onto his face against his will. His twinkies were fucking adorable. Not that he would ever tell them that; it would just go to their already swollen heads. And those weren’t the heads he liked to see all swollen. 

 

“So, now what?” Mal asked, scowling over at his suitcases waiting to be unpacked by the door.

 

“Now we fuck to seal the deal, of course,” Brian asserted, dislodging both twinkies from his lap as he stood up. “Let’s see. Where haven’t we christened yet . . .”

 

Justin and Mal joined the Stud in surveying the loft. The three of them had pretty much covered the entire place at one time or another. It wasn’t going to be easy to find a spot they hadn’t already fucked in. Of course Brian wasn’t easily daunted. And his creativity when it came to fucking was legendary - just ask anyone who watched the reruns on Jerk@werk.com from last summer’s epic contest. So, after only a few seconds of contemplation, Brian seemed to have come up with an idea.

 

“Got it! Where better to consume my Twinkie Treats than the dining table!” he declared and then, with one arm around the shoulders of each of the younger men, led them towards the chosen spot. “Now, you two hop up there and prepare to be devoured.”

 

Justin, who was all smiles at this seemingly wonderful idea, had already pushed the pile of unopened mail that was sitting on the corner off the big table and onto the floor. He then clambered aboard with the assistance of one of the chairs as a step stool. Mal, though, was moving a little slower. Brian was reminded of the bruises he could see from Mal’s run in with Alex, and hoped that the ones he couldn’t see weren’t worse. But either way, he needed to remember that his chocolate treat wasn’t up for one of the trio’s more athletic fucks. So, with that in mind, Brian quickly reassessed his plans and adjusted things a bit. 

 

“Okay, this is how we’re going to work it,” he instructed, moving around and organizing his boys the way he wanted them. “Justin, you’re on the bottom this time . . .”

 

The others just let Brian work his whiles; they knew from experience that whatever he was planning would no doubt be good. First, Brian made a show of removing both boys’ clothing, taking care to get in a lot of little nibbles to each and every piece of skin he unearthed as he went - because that’s what you did with tasty twinkies, right? Then he started to assemble his fucking masterpiece. Justin became the base, with Brian arranging him so that he was lying lengthwise down the middle of the big dining table with his ass right at the bottom edge. Next, Brian helped Mal up, careful of his injured wrist and sore ankle, so he was straddling Justin’s midsection, adding two throw pillows from the couch to help pad the injured boy’s knees. While Mal and Justin were getting started on things - kissing and stroking each other as they seemed wont to do whenever they found themselves together - Brian hurried off to the bedroom to gather condoms and lube. By the time he came back he found that his partners were already happily aroused and making those enticing little moaning noises that Brian so liked to hear.

 

Brian carefully pried Mal away from Justin’s lips and sat the stocky boy up enough so he could reach down and roll a condom over Justin’s thick, dark pink cock. Fuck, he loved that boy’s cock! It was quite the handful and so perfectly shaped. For half a heartbeat he had the urge to push Mal away so he could keep Justin’s cock to himself. But then he realized that was silly and that he’d have plenty of up-close-and-personal time with Justin’s cock later that night. Plus, he would now also get to look forward to the addition of Mal’s equally yummy, dark chocolate cock being added into the mix on a regular basis. It was all good.

 

When Justin was sheathed and well lubricated, Brian helped Mal to move up far enough that he could seat himself atop Sunshine’s glorious Pleasure Pole, sliding slowing downward with a happy little moan of fulfillment. 

 

“Oh yeah! This is exactly what I needed,” Malik groaned happily, his eyes closed and his head lolling backwards with delight. 

 

“Fucking is always the best medicine, if you ask me,” Brian agreed as he watched the two boisterous boys going at it for a few minutes. “It’s good for whatever ails you. Just don’t overdo it, Mal.” Brian wasn’t happy at all with the extent of the bruising on his new roommate’s back - which was bad enough that it was plainly visible despite Malik’s naturally dark skin tones - and which must have hurt as well. “We can stop if you need to or if it hurts to much.”

 

“Hurts? Huh?” Mal seemed too far gone in the ecstacy of his ride to remember his bruises. 

 

“Nothing. Keep going. Don’t mind me.” Brian laughed as he started to ready himself for the next stage of his plans. 

 

Removing his own clothes as quickly as he could, Brian equipped himself with a condom and then took up a position standing at the foot of the table behind Mal’s back. Lucky for him, the table top was at the exact perfect level for him to take advantage of Justin’s tempting ass, which was perched right there and ripe for the taking. He easily scooped his hands under the little blond’s knees and hefted him up just enough so that he had the perfect angle of entry. Then, with a slow and steady pressure, Brian slid home inside that oh-so-welcoming ass that he loved so much. 

 

After that it was just a question of pounding, pumping, thrusting and riding, all of which was accompanied by a chorus of skin slapping against skin, moans echoing off the bare beams of the ceiling and the protesting squeaks of the table as its rocking load threatened to overwhelm the sturdy legs supporting this ensemble. Brian thought it was the perfect tableau. He loved how Justin’s body would slide across the slick table surface with every push. He loved the way Justin’s heels were digging into his flanks as the boy tried to maintain his position, his knuckles going white as they clutched at the edge of the wooden table top. He loved the way that his chest would rub up against Mal’s now-sweaty back every time he rammed home into Justin. And he loved that he was able to steal little tastes of the younger man’s velvety dark and salty skin whenever he leaned forward for a bite. 

 

When they’d been at it for long enough that matters seemed to be escalating towards a climax, Brian managed to coordinate their motions sufficiently so that he was able to reach around and grab hold of Malik’s cock. As they all rose and fell in an erotic rhythm, Brian started to stroke the man’s thickness, raising the lust level to even greater heights in just seconds. And, since it WAS just the first fuck of the night, Brian didn’t see any reason to draw things out too long, so he decided to ramp up his game accordingly, adjusting his angle to enable him to spear straight into Justin’s sweet spot with every single powerful thrust. That earned him a resounding wail of happiness from his Vanilla Twinkie as Justin finally let go of the table, reaching up to pull Mal down towards him, and then devouring the Chocolate Twinkie’s lips with a voluble groan of repletion as he started shaking through his release. 

 

The convulsions of Justin’s ass around his dick immediately set off Brian as well. He threw his head back, slamming his dick as deeply into Justin’s core as he could get, and then cried out with wonder as the cool wash of euphoria swept through every cell of his body. Damn, he loved fucking. And he loved fucking these two boys more than anything else. 

 

Malik was the last of the group to find his own personal nirvana, but he managed it within about a dozen strokes after Brian came. The rush of rapture caused his already weak knees to give out on him as he sank down for the last time impaled by Justin’s cock. Thankfully, that stout poker, along with Brian’s sturdy chest, were sufficient to keep him upright so that he didn’t fall off the table. And they all rested there for a bit, a sweaty, sex-drenched, mass of spent manhood, until they got their breathing back under control.

 

“Oh, yeah. This is gonna be fun,” Justin announced with yet another irritatingly adorable giggle. 

 

“We may have to get a more solid dining table though,” Mal suggested as he gingerly disengaged himself and carefully climbed down off the no longer stable surface. “I think I heard something cracking with Brian’s last thrust there and it definitely feels a little wobbly.”

 

“No problem. We’ll just look for a replacement made out of solid steel,” Brian assured them as he helped Malik down. “I’ve been wanting to get rid of this old thing for a while now. It doesn’t go with the decor anyway.”

 

As soon as Justin was free, he sat up, looking around at his companions as he swiped at the cum that coated his chest. They were both looking back at him at the same time. And they were all - even the reticent Brian - wearing the exact same smiles. 

 

“Yeah. This should work just fine,” Brian agreed and offered Justin a hand. “Like I always said, ‘the more, the merrier’. Right?”

 

“Right you are, Big Guy,” Malik concurred with a kiss to Brian’s cheek before he turned and limped off to towards the shower. “And things should be very, very, merry around here for the foreseeable future. Now, come on and let’s see how well the three of us fit in the shower together and if we need to look for a bigger one in our next place.”

 

“Don’t mind if we do,” Brian acquiesced easily, towing Justin by the hand as he followed along behind the newest member of their household. “Don’t mind if we do.”

 

And they all lived Merrily Ever After.

 

~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> 8/12/18 - I've been totally blocked for the past two weeks, struggling to get through a chapter that I really don't want to write for 'Ugly Mirror', and because of that I was getting more and more frustrated. So, today, I decided to take a break from it all and just write something fun. This story was something that I'd started on almost three years ago but which had just been languishing in my Plot Bunny File. At one time or another I've had many helpers adding bits and pieces to the story - Thank you to all my LLLC ladies! - but it just never got finished till now. Hope you like it. 
> 
> I've written it as a one shot, but as I was writing I was really enjoying the idea of a polyamorous trio, so if you guys tell me you like it, I could always add more. I don't think I've ever read a true Poly story in the QAF fandom before...
> 
> And now, hopefully I can get back to Ugly Mirror and power through that annoying chapter that I didn't want to write. 
> 
> TAG


End file.
